vulpixpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zoniverse
hola amigos intergalacticos, soy yo su inseparable compañera keyko (tambien trabajo como payaso los martes), esta es mi segunda novela llamada zooniverse, se trata de una escuela en el centro de la galaxia alpha donde asisten chicos de 20 planetas distintos en la galaxia, la historia comienza asi: cap 1: la chica nueva, una aventura nueva d_cronos.png creo que ya es tiempo de comensar las clases m_quimera.png los estudiantes deben estar llegando a la escuela p_setrus.png no me sorprenderia que algunos se perdieran, la escuela tiene mas de 20 kilometros cuadrados m_bas.png espero que lleguen mas de 100, los jovenes son pura energia m_quimera.png lo que no entendi bien, es porque les dimos vacaciones con solamente 2 meses de clases, apenas estan regresando d_cronos.png el sistema funcionaba asi desde que tenia 18 y asi seguira hasta que tenga 1003800 (un millon 3800) años m_bas.png por cierto, ¿cuantos tiene? d_cronos.png solamente tengo 1003453 años p_setrus.png ya estan llegando *bajan muchos chicos de varios autobuses, todos parecian muy normales, pero no podrian equivocarse mas* m_bas.png muy bien chicos, bajen con cuidado, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, estan todos *de pronto llega un autobus a velocidad* m_bas.png ah, ¿que es esto? *baja una chica con el cabello verde y ropa muy poco comun* Zoe.png perdon, llegue tarde? m_bas.png no te recuerdo en la lista, ¿como te llamas? Zoe.png mi nombre es julia hoja verde y vengo de leafwood m_bas.png no estas en la lista de estudiantes, debes ser nueva, ven, vamos a registrarte en la oficina del director Zoe.png de acuerdo *ambos van a la oficina del director* m_bas.png bueno director, que le parece? d_cronos.png *el director se va acercando a su cara y zoe se pone un poco inquieta* m_bas.png *gota estilo anime* d_cronos.png niña, de donde vienes? Zoe.png *algo inquieta* leafwood d_cronos.png bueno pequeña, puedes quedarte unos dias hasta que arregle la manera de que te quedes en la escuela Zoe.png !enserio¡ !aaaaaa¡ *abraza al director y se va corriendo* d_cronos.png es algo afectuosa, no vi a nadie asi desde *en otra parte* Carol.png ¿esta vez que esta haciendo? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png espera y lo veras Keyko.png *se paraba de manos y hacia malabares con rocas de magma del laboratorio* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png keyko, eres la chica mas loca que conozco Carol.png de donde sacaron las rocas? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png stalin y alex los sacaron del laboratorio Carol.png el chico con el record de records y tu primo? ¿que hacian en el laboratorio, la profesora quimera los exprimira Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png no si no se enteran Keyko.png chicas, siento como si las bolas de fuego aumentaran en numero Carol.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.png *se voltean* !dios mio¡ *los chicos estaban aumentando el numero de bolas de fuego que keyko manejaba con los pies con ayuda de una babosa de magma* Carol.png suelten eso de una vez *lanza una ventisca contra alex y stalin* alex.png !se puede saber porque lo hiciste?¡ Carol.png keyko estaba apunto de caer por malabarismo Keyko.png y ya casi !ayudenme quieren¡ Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png que problema¡ Stalin.png porque solo no los detienes Keyko.png podria si fueran 6 bolas como siempre, pero son 24 alex.png creo que nos pasamos un poco stalin Carol.png descuiden, ire a buscar ayuda, aguanta keyko *se va corriendo* Keyko.png tratare *en otra parte* Carol.png *corriendo* !si no encuentro a alguien, keyko podria lanzar las bolas de fuego a la caldera como la ultima vez explosion.png Carol.png fue horrible, no hubo agua caliente o fria en semanas *choque* Carol.pngZoe.png !auch¡ Zoe.png oh, lo siento mucho, la culpa fue Carol.png fue mia no importa Zoe.png bueno, iva a decir que fue mia Carol.png oye, sabes que hacer si una chica esta por incendiar la escuela con malabares? Zoe.png es algun tipo de ceremonia de inisiaciòn? Carol.png ven conmigo rapido¡ Zoe.pngoye, me encantaria, pero debo ver la forma de quedarme en la escuela asi que *carol la toma de la mano y se va corriendo con ella* *donde esta el problema mayor* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png vamos keyko, tu puedes, en cualquier momento Keyko.png me voy a desmayar Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png bueno chicos, solo seguira moviendo sus pies si alguno de ustedes y me refiero a alex, rompe las reglas, lo que hacen a menudo, y se transforma en la persona que mas quiere keyko y todos sabemos que sera imposible que se haga realidad alex.png y porque haria lo que me pides? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png porque sabemos que adoras el agua caliente y si no haces que siga moviendo sus pies, se acaba el agua caliente y peor aun, la fria alex.png (como odio cuando me gana) esta bien, lo hare *se transforma* Sarume.png alex: hola keyko Keyko.png oh por el circo de chocolate de mis pesadillas *comienza a hacer mas malabares y sin cansarse* Carol.png ya traje ayuda Stalin.png quien es ella? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png no importa, ¿nos ayudarias? Zoe.png alguien se atoro en malabarismo, si he hecho esto antes *camina hacia keyko y la hace caerse* Keyko.png wow, no pense en eso antes alex.png como lo supiste? Zoe.png en mi planeta natal ayude a muchos chimprancis a desatorarse en sus malabares con bananas, me costo trabajo ya que miden 3 metros y la sbananas solamente 2 alex.png chimprancis, malabares, bananas de 2 metros ¿de que planeta eres? Zoe.png soy de leafwood Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png enserio, que increible¡, porque hay como 100 estudiantes en la escuela y ninguno es de leafwood Zoe.png soy la primera? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png y la unica, soy sofia, pero me dicen sofi, vengo de monree el planeta de las 3 lunas alex.png sofi calmate, siempre eres asi con todos los nuevos, hola, soy alex y vengo de cumulos Zoe.png cielos, es cierto que en cumulos pueden cambiar de forma? Zoe.png alex: asi es *se transforma* alex.png es sencillo hacerlo Stalin.png aun no me presento, soy stalin y soy de blazetone al igual que mi prima keyko Keyko.png muchas gracias por ayudarme a desatorarme de los malabares, no me pasaba eso desde.. alex.png ayer Keyko.png si Zoe.png bueno, alguno me podria mostrar la escuela? Carol.png permiteme, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarnos con este problema, mi nombre es caroline, pero me llaman carol, soy de frostorm Zoe.png muchas gracias caroine¡ Carol.png..dime carol cap 2: la leyenda de kendra Carol.png bueno zoe, cuentame, ¿que es lo que hay en leafwood? Zoe.png primero que nada es muy grande, enserio los arboles miden cerca de 30 metros de alto, todo el planeta es un bosque lleno de vida y la splantas son o muy grandes o muy pequeñas, la unica vez qu eme he sentido grande en mi planeta fue cuando vi la semilla de una banana Carol.png ¿las bananas tienen semillas? Zoe.png si, pero son diminutas Carol.png te va a encantar esta escuela, hay alienigenas de todos los planetas de la galaxia Zoe.png genial, que mas hay? Carol.png hay una cafeteria, pero no te recomiendo tocar el postre sorpresa Zoe.png ¿porque? Carol.png lo sabras a la hora del almuerzo Zoe.png bueno, aqui hay algun tipo de, no se !dragones¡ Carol.png no, los dragones se extinguieron despues de la explosion de la supernova de alpha, la estrella dracorus exploto llevandose con ella 3 planetas Zoe.png pero no en leafwood, es un planeta con dragones sobrevivientes Carol.png que genial¡, en frostorm solamente hay hielo y nieve absalon.png permiso Zoe.png pasa Zoe.png ¿oye carol, ¿quien era el? Carol.png su nombre es absalon dicen que viene de kendra Zoe.png donde queda kendra? Carol.png esta muy cerca del planeta lifety, aqui hay algunas personas de lifety, pero hay mas gente de fashow *en el altavoz* director: !atencion estudiantes, atencion estudiantes¡ se les informa que ya esta abierta la estacion frey, esta estacion provee de naves para hasta 4 personas y la navegacion para ir a cuaquier planeta de la galaxia pero solamente durante las horas fuera de clases, es todo. Carol.png !increible, el director es el mejor¡ Zoe.png porque no vamos a leafwood y te muestro como es Carol.png claro, podemos invitar tambien a sofi y keyko? Zoe.png !si, vamos¡ *en la estacion* roboguia.png voletos porfavor Carol.png aqui estan *se los da* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png que emocionante !iremos a leafwood¡ Keyko.png no puedo esperar a comerme una sandia de 8 metros Carol.png oh no, recuerdas cuando te atragantaste con una calbaza selvenianaClabaza_selveniana.png, tuvimos que cortarla en 2 roboguia.png bienvenidos a la nave 009, porfavor eliga su destino Carol.png carol gira una ruleta horizontal en el monitor y se detiene en leafwood roboguia.png destino: "leafwood", abrochense los cinturones, coloquense los cascos y no introduscan objetos extraños a la nave, sistemas frey, hacemos el futuro de hoy. *la nave despega* Zoe.png el universo es grandioso, hay muchas estrellas alrededor, pero estan muy lejos Keyko.png que es ese objeto delante nuestro? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png es lalalalala...lalala...!la luna de stallos¡ Zoe.png que alguien llame al robot guia o al director cronos¡ *oprime le boton de emergencia* Keyko.png en el monitor dice "bots en reparacion" Carol.png de acuerdo, carol se hara cargo !keyko, dale vuelta a la ruleta y llevanos a otra parte¡ Keyko.png cual? Carol.png !cualquiera¡ *keyko gira la ruleta, la nave da vuelta antes de colisionar con la luna y se dirige a otro planeta* Carol.png uff Keyko.png ahora nos dirigimos a otro planeta Zoe.png que raro es, es pequeño y tiene un aro de tierra alrededor de el Carol.png pero por ahora nos servira de pista de aterrizaje kendra.png *las chicas aterrizan en ese planeta* Keyko.png crei que no saldriamos vivas de ese campo magnetico Zoe.png este lugar no es leafwood, las plantas son pequeñas y hay demasiada pradera Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png chicas, aterrizamos en kendra Carol.png espera, que en kendra no habia dragones? dragon1.png grrrrrrraaaaahh¡¡ Carol.pngKeyko.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.png !ahhhhhhhhh¡¡¡ dragon1.png !!aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh¡¡ *se va volando y esquiva un rayo que casi le da* Zoe.png lo asustaron, pero de donde salio ese relampago? absalon.png casi le doy esta vez, lo espantaron Carol.png absalon? ¿que haces aqui? absalon.png es ovbio, kendra es mi planeta natal, y vine a matar a dimus Zoe.png matarlo¡? ¿porque mataras a ese dragon, eso no esta nada bien? absalon.png si no lo hago, mi pueblo caera en desgracia y morira Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png a que te refieres? absalon.png los dragones y los kendrianos estamos en guerra, todo paso hace 10 cuando dimus atacko mi pueblo sin razon, los kendrianos y los dragones rompimos el tratado de paz que duro 1300 años, y se declaro que el que matara a dimus seria declarado caballero Zoe.png no entiendo porque atackaria, los dragones son criaturas mejestuosas que simbolizan la buena suerte y la fertilidad kalos.png no podria haber nada mas falso absalon.png kalos kalos.png aqui en kendra, los dragones simbolizan la muerte y la destruccion, tienen magia y pueden maldecir a la gente si asi lo quieren, devastando pueblos enteros, reynos y bosques, por eso tenemos qu extinguirlos de este planeta Zoe.png no puede ser, en leafwood era creencia común que los dragones eran criaturas de inmenso poder, sí, pero generalmente utilizaban ese poder en beneficio de todos, por ejemplo proporcionándoles la lluvia y con ella la fertilidad de las tierras, y eran bondadosos y ejemplares miticos dicen que valientes valquirias volaban sobre el lomo de estos seres kalos.png en tu planeta sera asi, pero es solo cuestion de tiempo antes de que se apoderen de tu planeta y devas matar dragones para vivir, porque crees que los demas planetas no tienen ejemplares vivos de dragones, solamente quedan kendra y leafwood, ire a cazar a dimus antes de que se refugie en el anillo del planeta *se va* Keyko.png que es lo que le pasa a ese chico? absalon.png kalos solamente quiere matar a dimus por el titulo, no por salvar al pueblo, siempre que el pueblo esta mal, el nunca hace nada para ayudar, solamente le interesa matar a dimus, a proposito ¿porque estan aqui en kendra? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png ivamos de camino a leafwood y casi nos arrolla la luna dorada de stallos, nos salimos de surso y aterrizamos aqui absalon.png no parece que su nave se haya dañado, y ya es hora de volber a la escuela Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png oye, un minuto, creo que kalos quiere algo mas que el titulo al matar a dimus absalon.png *se detiene* ... Carol.png hay algo mas absalon.png tambien cuanta la leyenda, de que el que porte la gema del corazon de un dragon, tendra invensibilidad en el combate Zoe.png por eso kalos quiere matar a dimus, para conseguir su gema *los chicas y absalon se dirigieron a la escuela en su nave* cap 3: ayudar a un dragon Keyko.png yo aun creo que kalos esta demente, quien podria matar a un dragon, lo que el dragon hara sera comerselo en un escabeche Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png no solo eso keyko, invensibilidad en combate, ese chico seria inbatible, bueno es hora de la clase de anatomia de criaturas *en clase* m_quimera.png recuerden chicos, abran su ranoptia.png ranoptia con cuidado mientras esta viva y con cuidado extraigan sus organos y tiren la cascara bacia al basurero Carol.png no creo que pueda abrir la ranoptia sin vomitar Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png hazlo, haya en monree es comer o ser comido *abre al rana* Keyko.png mira julia, los intestinos parecen moluscos gelatinosos Zoe.png no deberias jugar con los intestinos de otras criaturas Keyko.png aun estas pensando en ese dragon? Zoe.png es que, hay no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada, es un dragon, me necesita Keyko.png descuida, hoy a la hora de dormir hackearemos la seguridad de la escuela e iremos a kendra con carol y sofi Zoe.png puedes hacer eso? Keyko.png no, pero descuida tenemos 13 años y conozco a la persona indicada *despues* las chicas estaban vestidas con ropaje de color negro (aunque innecesario) y entraron a la camara de seguridad de la escuela, keyko saco un decodificador de codigos de seguridad y abrio paso hacia la estacion frey Keyko.png como si nada Zoe.png sorprendente, como conseguiste eso? Carol.png *suspira* Keyko.png lo tome del club de computo Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png pero lo devolberas verdad? Keyko.png quizas...en uno o dos lustros *entran en la nave con destino a kendra y llegan al planeta en cuestion de minutos* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png listo aqui estamos Zoe.png cuanto dura la noche en kendra? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png como su circunferencia es parecida a la del planeta extinto "la tierra" dura 9 horas y media Zoe.png ahi en la escuela entramos a las 10:00 am, y son las 2: am Carol.png entonces solo tenemos 8 horas para encontrar a ese dragon y volver a la escuela Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png en ese caso nos separaremos, yo y zoe iremos en esa direccion, y carol y keyko absalon.png *interrumpiendolas* ¿que hacen aqui? *al escucharlo las chicas se sorprendieron* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png avisanos antes de asustarnos asi¡¡ absalon.png agradece que no dije boo absalon.png ahora quiero que me respondan ¿que hacen aqui? Keyko.png vinimos a ayudarte con tu problema con dimus absalon.png dimus es mi problema y lo matare antes que kalos lo haga Zoe.png tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver, soy de leafwood y en mi planeta defendemos dragones absalon.png pues aqui en kendra debemos matarlos *se enciende la gema de su varita* Zoe.png sobre mi cadaver *saca plantas del suelo* la batalla seguia su curso, zoe sacaba plantas del suelo y absalon las quemaba con su poder magico, era una batalla muy pareja, en esos momentos keyko se escabullo del grupo y fue a ver que sucedia en el pueblo, pero la veremos despues Zoe.png no mataras a ese dragon jamas, no mataras a ninguno y no obtendras la gema de su corazon *saca plantas carnivoras del suelo* absalon.png debo decir que tu estrategia de batalla es un poco bruta, pero nada que no pueda quemar, despues de todo en leafwood solamente saben mover plantas Carol.png de acuerdo, basta, los 2 estan luchando por nada, zoe, es verdad que vinimos a ayudar a dimus, y absalon, no ganas nada combatiendo a zoe absalon.png *baja su arma* Carol.png en lugar de ir haciendo tonterias deverias hacer algo para tu pueblo, de verdad crees que un dragon puede provocar la destruccion de tus tierras? kalos.png pues la verdad si puede absalon.png !kalos¡ kalos.png *salta del precipicio y cae con estilo* los dragones provocan la muerte de la gente, la destruccion de los pueblos, lo han demostrado desde que atackaron por primera vez, por eso matare yo mismo a dimus, y ya se donde esta Keyko.png yo tambien Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png keyko, de donde saliste Keyko.png de blazetone, pero eso no es el tema, dimus esta en la cueva del buffon, detras del bosque negro kalos.png gracias por la informacion que ya sabia, pero yo llegare antes que cualquiera, agrosorf genigis opolorn *aprisiona a todos en una esfera de plastico grueso* Zoe.png nos encerro Keyko.png en que? Carol.png creo que es plastico Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png plastico¡? es todo?¡ sin problemas, lo rompere en un santiamen con mis colmillos *se transforma en lobo* sofi intenta romper la esfera de plastico pero esta no cede y solamente se lastima* absalon.png es plastico duro, no se rompera Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png entonces porque no nos sacas?¡ absalon.png la magia no funciona con el plastico, todo mundo lo sabe Keyko.png pues tu mundo Zoe.png yo saldre de aqui ahora mismo *saca plantas del suelo y empujan la esfera haciendo que vaya rapido, y no querra ser los de adentro* todos: woooaaaaahhhh¡¡¡ kalos.png muy bien dimus, espero que te guste la espada en tu interior *se escucha un sonido extraño y que se hacercaba al igual que la tierra temblaba* kalos.png quees eso? *mira detenidamente* !!ahhh¡¡ *Es atrpellado por la esfera* *la esfera se estralla contra la pared de la cueva y esta se rompe* Keyko.png cielos Zoe.png estoy mareada Carol.png creo que voy a cantar guadalajara Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png yo ya lo hize absalon.png *se estabiliza con su varita* dimus dragon1.png !!!grrrrrrrr¡¡¡ *voltea a mirar a julia y se calma* absalon.png te matare y acabare con el sufrimiento de mi pueblo kalos.png no, yo lo hare y tendre el titulo que merezco *las chicas se abalanzan sobre el y le impiden moverse* *absalon estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero mira a los ojos del dragon y se ve un brillo profundo, esos no podian ser los ojos de un asesino que causaba la destruccion de su pueblo, no eran los ojos de alguien malo, no podia matarlo asi que solamente solto su varita y le hizo una pregunta* absalon.png tu no causaste la destruccion de mi pueblo verdad? *el dragon dice no con la cabeza* absalon.png entonces quein lo hizo? *el dragon apunta con su dedo a kalos que es sostenido por las chicas* Carol.png ya veo, conque kalos lo hizo para ganar fama kalos.png ahora que los dragones y los kendrianos estan en guerra si mato a su rey sere invatible¡¡ Keyko.png porque no dices la verdad?? kalos.png porque lo haria?? Keyko.png hazlo o tomare tu varita y te hare cosquillas con ella *todos menos keyko caida estilo anime* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png di la verdad o te torturaremos con magia kalos.png no son de kendra, no tienen magia absalon.png pero yo si kalos.png te atreverias a atackar a uno de los tuyos absalon.png provocame y lo hare kalos.png esta bieen fui yo¡¡ yo inicie la guerra netre los kendrianos y los dragones Keyko.pngCarol.pngZoe.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.png !!¿queeeeee?¡¡ absalon.png explicate kalos.png yo lanze fuego al reyno para que creyeran que fue dimus, e hize un tonto dragon de carton para que simulara ser el, despues fueron magos por dimus, la alianza se rompio y cuando matara a dimus y fuera invatible, seria el rey de kendra y reynaria el mundo !!!aajajajajajajajajaja¡¡¡ Keyko.png esta loco Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png y lo dices tu Zoe.png *lo sujeta con plantas* Carol.png y ahora que pasara absalon? absalon.png entregare a kalos a las autoridades de aqui, su castigo no es otro mas que la ejecucion, yo ire a la escuela despues de acabar mi asunto Zoe.png entonces te veremos aya *ambos chocan sus palmas y comienza a salir el sol* cap 4: de donde eres?? sale el sol en la mañana, julia se despierta y va al baño a lavarse los dientes, los baños de la escuela estaban increiblemente limpios, habia androides que limpiaban todo lo que habia en los baños, los inodoros eran automaticos, solo te levantabas y se bajaban solos, los lavabos eran antigravedad para horrar cuanta agua fuese posible, se notaba que el director se esmero en la escuela. Zoe.png (cielos los baños aqui son muy limpios, y todo es tan avanzado, en leafwood no es asi, pero extraño lo natural en mi planeta, creo que despues lo visitare de nuevo) valentina.png pues si extrañas tu planeta deverias ir para alla alguna vez Zoe.png !!q-que¡¡? !!como su-supiste eso¡¡?? valentina.png me llamo valentina y soy de virodo *se va alegremente sonriendo* paris.png vale, donde estabas, nos toca clase de raizes galacticas valentina.png muy bien, sabes conoci una chica en el baño que extraña su mundo paris.png yo no extraño lifety, es demasiado grande, y las criaturas no paran de hablar valentina.png nunca te has preguntado que habra haya afuera del universo? paris.png si no tiene mariposas, pues no *vale y paris se apresuraban a llegar a la clase de raizes galacticas, o historia galactica, o como le llama stalin, la clase mas aburrida de la galaxia, cuando llegaron la profesora quimera es puso detencion despues de clases por llegar tarde, la clase de historia galactica trata sobre la historia de planetas* m_quimera.png bueno clase, como saben, hay planets alla afuera, algunos grandes, otros pequeños, otros sin forma fisica como una ballena glotona, pero aun no sabemos que hay mas afuera del universo, o si hay cosas mas grandes afuera de la galaxia, criaturas superiores, inferiores, ¿seran mas listos que nosotros? ¿o es que nisiqueira saben la diferencia entre el 1 y el pez? *de pronto tocan la puerta* m_quimera.png adelante m_bas.png perdon por interrumpir maestra quimera, pero llego un nuevo estudiante a la escuela, (ahora son 103 estudiantes, e este ritmo habra que ampliar la escuela) m_quimera.png de acuerdo, yo me encargo m_bas.png *se va* m_quimera.png de acuerdo, pasa al frente y presentate helio.png mi nombre es helio, tengo 14 años m_quimera.png y de donde provienes? helio.png ( no puedo decirles sobre la existencia de hegeno) m_quimera.png y bien? helio.png vengo de windawn m_quimera.png bien, seguro que debe de ser muy alto donde vives, sientate junto a julia *helio obedecio a la maestra y paso a sentarse, cuando llego con julia, ella se preguntaba ¿quien era el? ¿sera amable?, ¿le gustara el tocino? y despues se le prendio el foco cuando recordo algo* valentina.png me llamo valentina y soy de virodo Zoe.png (virodo, lo estuidamos en la clase pasada, el planeta donde los habitantes se comunican con la mente si hay sol, y en la escuela no hay mucho, solamente 4 horas al dia, ¿porque la escuela tenia que estar construida en medio de la galaxia?, quizas esa chica valentina me ayude a ver quien es el) *despues* *keyko y carol ivan conversando por el jardin de la escuela, buscaban un buen lugar para descanzar, hay 3 jardines de la escuela, de solo 44 metros cuadrados, solo uno de ellos tiene un rio y un lago, ese es el que keyko prefiere evitar* Keyko.png detesto la clase de matematicas universales Carol.png que yo sepa, desde que entramos a la escuela solo te gusta la clase de control de poderio y educacion fisica Keyko.png es que son demasiados numeros, mi trabajo futuro no implicara matematicas Carol.png que seras? vendedora de nachos? Keyko.png no, cirquera o psicopata Carol.png *la corrige* psicologa? Keyko.png si, eso *de pronto llega julia corriendo a toda prisa* Carol.png que te sucede?, un correcaminos de dryland corre mas lento que tu Zoe.png chicas, en que habitacion esta valentina de virindo? Carol.png no lo se, pero que no es la capitana del equipo de debate del salon de segundo? Keyko.png yo me acuerdo que si, el ultimo año gano la copa prisma a su salon Zoe.png es que quiero que lea la mente de alguien Carol.png adivinare, quieres que lea la mente del nuevo chico helio cierto? Zoe.png noo Keyko.png julia Zoe.png pero si Carol.png el salon de debate esta junto al baño de maestros Zoe.png gracias *julia se fue corriendo hacia la sala de debate, y aunque ignoro la señal de piso mojado, tropezo con una montaña de hojas de papel y entro al baño de niños por equivocacion, logro llegar al salon de debate a tiempo* valentina.png muy bien equipo eso es todo por hoy paris.png vale, ire al laboratorio por muestras para el experimento de ciencias valentina.png ok Zoe.png disculpa valentina valentina.png hola zoe, ¿que necesitas? Zoe.png bueno yo.. valentina.png claro, lo hare con mucho gusto *se va* Zoe.png (a veces olvido que puede hacer eso) valentina.png pues recuerdalo a menudo *sale por la puerta* *despues* *las chicas se levataron a las 4 de la madrugada para investigar, zoe y carol levantaron a keyko y a sofi, despues vale se les unio en el grupo y las 5 fueron hacia la habitacion de helio* Zoe.png vale, ¿cual es la habitacion? valentina.png es dificil saberlo, solo puedo oir lo que piensan, no verlo, pero creo que esta puerta es la de la oficina del director Keyko.png como lo sabes? *se escuchan ronquidos muy fuertes* valentina.png intuicion valentina.png aguarden...la encontre, esta en la habitacion 514 Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png la que esta frente a nosotras? valentina.png si Zoe.png bueno, yo hare mi trabajo *saca una maceta con semillas y las hace crecer, las plantas pasan por debajo de la puerta y la abren silenciosamente* valentina.png ahora leere su mente *vale toca su frente con su dedo para estimular la conexion* bueno zoe, que quieres saber de el? Zoe.png dime su personalidad, o de donde viene Carol.png crei que dijo que venia de windawn Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png pudo haber dicho eso tal vez por que era de lethalso o de skyon valentina.png no, este chico...viene de hegeno Keyko.png aun no llegamos a ese capitulo de la materia de historia galactica valentina.pngZoe.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.pngCarol.png *caida estilo anime* valentina.png el planeta mitico Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png espera, he leido el libro de historia galactica varias veces, y no dice nada de hegeno *las chicas ponen su mano en su menton y se preguntan si lo que escuchan es verdad, en ese entonces, helio despierta sin que ellas se den cuenta* valentina.pngZoe.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.pngCarol.png *caida estilo anime* helio.pngque hacen aqui? valentina.pngKeyko.pngZoe.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.pngCarol.png *susto* Zoe.png am..pues..yo¡? Keyko.png leiamos tu mente valentina.pngZoe.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.pngCarol.png *caida estilo anime* helio.png leyeron mi mente¡¡? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png algo asi helio.png pues supongo que ya saben que soy de hegeno valentina.png hegeno realmente existe? helio.png prometanme que no le diran a nadie sobre esto valentina.pngKeyko.pngZoe.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.pngCarol.png *se miran unas a las otras* lo prometemos helio.png veran, hegeno es un planeta que va por la galaxia sin rumbo, es un planta demasiado liviano y su campo gravitatorio es bajo, pero aun asi puedes caer despacio alli, el planeta es tan dificil de encontrar que no ha sido reportado en la galaxia Keyko.png quieres decir que se puede volar? helio.png me refiero a que todo es ligero alli, hay corrientes de aire que te llevarian lejos, por eso usamos suelas de plomo desprendibles en hegeno, si aqui pesas 100 kilos, en hegeno solamente pesas 1 kilo Zoe.png pero no tienen habilidades los habitantes de hegeno? Carol.png y que tiene de especial el planeta? helio.png veran, el planeta va siempre sin rumbo, asi que n la capital del planeta se creo un campo de fuerza de 15 atmosferas para mantener a salvo el planeta, y hay muchas corrientes, y los de mi clase podemos redirigir la presion del aire para crear poderosas correintes y moldear ek viento a mi alrededor, controlo la presion del aire y las moleculas del oxigeno a mi alrededor Keyko.png sorprendente valentina.png bueno, tenemos que volber a los dormitorios Zoe.png solo quiero saber una cosa helio helio.png que pasa? Zoe.png porque no querias que nadie supiera que vienes de hegeno? helio.png bueno....eso es porque.. Carol.png porque.. helio.png en hegeno esta la ultima mina de afilium valentina.png el metal que se forma cuando una nube de alcohol etilico se cristaliza? helio.png si valentina.png pero como puede ser? esas nubes solo se las haya en forma gaseosa en el espacio, y la ultima mina de afilium estaba en stallos, pero la acabaron en solo 39 años helio.png lo que paso fue que una nube de alcohol etilico atravezo la atmosfera de hegeno cuando aun no teniamos el campo de fuerza, y la nube se cristalizo cuando atravezo la atmosfera por la presion, se convirtio en un meteorito que choco con hegeno y provoco un gran agujero, que desaparecio en el ultimo terremoto, ahora la mina esta en ciudad veta en hegeno, es la ultima mina y queremos protegerla Carol.png si es el ultimo afilium pues debe valer mucho helio.png de hecho vale millones de valkirias *nota: en el la galaxia alpha las valkirias valkiria.png se consideran una fuente monetaria que sirve para dar a cambio de bienes o servicios, es como dinero* helio.png pero porfavor no le digan a nadie Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras helio.png bien, ahora salgan de mi habitacion, son las 4:38 am y quiero descansar porque mañana es 20 de agosto¡ *las chicas se retiran de la habitacion de helio rapido y se dirigen a sus habitaciones, zoe creia que era un chico malo, y aun lo cree en parte, todos se preparaban para el siguiente dia de escuela* cap 5: illustrame paris era una mañana calida el alpha, era sabado asi que las clases no eran de preocuparse, un chico se desperto de su sueño en su habitacion neku.png ahh, que bien dormi, pero que hare hoy, es sabado, bueno, la escuela en sabado no debe de ser tan mala, despues de todo no puedo volber a stallos * el chico salio de su habitacion y se puso a pasear por ahi, habia algunos estudiates en la escuela, algunos clubes, pero el sentia un vacio en su vida, pero como siempre penso que se le pasaria con una buena siesta, asi que fue al jardin y se recosto bajo un arbol, despues se quedo dormido* Keyko.png solo digo que las nubes no deverian estar moviendose solas por el espacio Zoe.png las nubes no estan solas Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png si, deseguro tienen amigos nubes por ahi en el espacio Keyko.png hablando de otra cosa, ¿han visto a carol? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png ahora que lo dices no Zoe.png dijo que iria a alguna parte *en otro lado* *carol caminaba por los pasillos despues de salir de la biblioteca, y se preguntaba si era linda o no, pues ningun chico le preguntaba nada y era muy indiferente a las costumbres que tenian las especies de alpha, pues todas se parecian, entonces vi a una chica que estaba rodeada de chicos chico 1.png vamos paris, sal conmigo chico2.png no, mejor yo, haremos una combinacion excepcional paris.png ya chicos, me estan sofocando, los vere despues quizas *los chicos se retiraron y carol entonces paso cerca de ella* Carol.png disculpa paris.png si? Carol.png como llamas la atencion de tantos chicos? paris.png ah, es solo cuestion de saber que hacer, me sofocan Carol.png crees que podrias ayudarme? paris.png porque? tienes lo que se necesita Carol.png en verdad? no creo que una chica como yo sea capaz de siquiera hablarle a un chico y pedirle salir con el *en ese momento paris sonrio alegremente, ella sabia que carol tenia lo qu se necesitaba para ser la nueva girlust de alpha* paris.png descuida, deja todo en mis manos Carol.png que es todo? *entonces paris tomo de la mano a carol y se la llevo a velocidad hasta el baño de mujeres del piso 2, se llevo una silla del comedor y un estuche me maquillaje del club de moda, empezo a trabajar en su cara, maquillo muy bien el rostro, pero no tanto como para que pareciese un payaso, era natural en lo que hacia, peino su cabello y cambio sus ropas, parecia que habia terminado pero algo faltaba* *nota: paris no habla completamente español asi que dice palabras como "seda, capullo o puas" para decir "vaya o rayos"* paris.png seda, parece que me falta algo *entonces voltea y mira un moño de color oscuro, parecia que estaba hecho solo apra carol, entonces lo colocco cuidadosamente* paris.png listo, ya esta, mirate en el espejo Carol2.png cielos paris.png como una mariposa que emerge de su capullo invernal a confrontar a la primavera con las alas en alto Carol2.png nunca crei que podria verme hermosa, o sentirme hermosa paris.png las mariposas son desagradables al principio, pero despues dejan escapar toda su belleza, eso es lo que acabas de hacer Carol2.png muchas gracias paris, toma esto Corona_de_hielo.png *nota: en frostorm es costumbre dar una corona helada a la persona a la que eliges como tu amigo* paris.png significa que somo amigas Carol2.png asi es paris.png ahora hasme sentir orgullosa y deslumbralos con tu belleza *carol salio del baño y todos los chicos que la veian se quedaban como con cara de wow, paris la miraba con una cara de "he creado una obra maestra" carol se dirigia hacia el jardin con sus amigas* Keyko.png entonces cuentenme, ¿si ahora pudiesen decir cualquier cosa que seria? *de pronto carol aparece detras* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.pngZoe.png oh por dios Keyko.png y porque dirian eso? *toma de su malteada* Zoe.png *voltea la cabeza de keyko* Keyko.png *suelta el liquido de su boca* Carol2.png bueno, como me veo? Zoe.png que te paso? Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png cuentanos Carol2.png decidi hacer un cambio ¿que tal? Zoe.png te vez increible Zoe.png muy linda Keyko.png como una fea y gorda oruga que ha salido del capullo Carol2.png me estas diciendo que antes estaba gorda y fea? Keyko.png yo me referia a la maestra quimera, antes estaba gorda y fea Zoe.png que? no creo Carol2.png no puede ser Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png estas exagerando Keyko.png *les muestra la foto de la maestra hace 3 años* Carol2.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.pngZoe.png oh santo queso *nota: la maestra quimera viene de dryland, en ese planeta ocupan uan gran cantidad de grasa y agua para sobrevivir, pero solo las hembras pesan 200 kg mas que los machos que solo pesan 70 kg* *el chico estaba observandolas desde lejos descanzando en un arbol* neku.png umm, el carbon se hizo diamante, pero falta la inmensa presion, ya veremos si la soportas cap 6: como el diamante p_setrus.png bueno, bienvenidos sean a la clase de control del poderio, aqui aprenderan a controlar las habilidades que les dieron en sus planetas, soy setrus paladius, su maestro de clase *los chicos comenzaron a comentar sobre el profesor setrus sin que el los escuchara* valentina.png cielos, este profe da miedo paris.png alguien se quedo en el capullo mucho tiempo Carol2.png ya habia oido hablar de este maestro absalon.png yo igual, dicen que deja demasiada tarea y que no descanzas hasta completar tu enrenamiento diario alex.png espero que no sea muy estricto con la tarea, aun asi obtendre el record por completar demasiada p_setrus.png bueno ya pueden dejar de murmurar *nota: el profesor setrus proviene de senset y tiene unos supersentidos humanos que sobrepasan a los de los demas, por eso no es raro que los alumnos se espantaran cuando el dijo eso* p_setrus.png y como estan tan relajados por esta clase, creo que es mejor que uno vaya primero y me muestre lo que tiene !tu¡ Stalin.png yo?¡ p_setrus.png pasa al frente y di tu nombre, planeta de origen y tus habilidades despues muestramelas Stalin.png humm, *pasa al frente* soy stalin, vengo de blazetone, tengo poderes de lanzar llamas de mis manos p_setrus.png tipico blazetoniano, muestrame tus habilidades Stalin.png *lanza llamas de sus manos* p_setrus.png bueno, parece que te falta potencia extra, entrenaras conmigo desde ahora !siguiente¡ alex.png soy alex y soy de cumulos, puedo cambiar de forma *cambia de forma* Keyko.png alex: hola soy keyko, exploto cosas, pongo gente en peligro y digo tonterias a las que a nadie le importa p_setrus.png veo que eres algo burlon, ahora transformate en un cinderblock de stallos alex.png !bromea esas cosas son enormes¡ p_setrus.png ya veo, no puedes aumentar tu forma, empezaras a entrenar con stalin mañana !siguiente¡ *asi siguieron pasando estudiantes hasta que..* helio.png mi nombre es helio, vengo de windawn, tengo poderes para controlar la presion y corriente de aire p_setrus.png he oido que windawn es un planeta gaseoso lleno de nubes, asi que te seria muy facil el poder volar helio.png (rayos, en hegeno solo hay corrientes ascendentes cada 2 años, no se volar bien, pero tengo que fingir o se enteraran) p_setrus.png en ese caso te sera facil volar entre la pista de obstaculos junto con jet helio.png ¿quien es bell? bell.png esta hablando de mi p_setrus.png bell es de un grado superior a ustedes, no tiene piernas pero si una larga cola metalica, es un ciborg de stallos helio.png no importa, le ganare en una carrera p_setrus.png para que esto sea mas interesante creo que sera una batalla valentina.png profesor setrus, disculpe pero las batalas en el campo de entrenamiento estan prohibidas director: *por el altavoz* atencion estudiantes y maestros, se reporta que ya estan permitidas las batallas en el campo de entrenamiento valentina.png *caida estilo anime* p_setrus.png pues que mejor forma de entrenar que combatiendo, sera una pelea de habilidades Stalin.png en ese caso deveria ser una pelea 2 contra 1 ya que bell esta en un grado mas alto, creo que yo podria neku.png *interrumpiendolo* yo lo hare p_setrus.png bien, ¿y quien eres tu? neku.png mi nombre es neku, soy un alienigena solido del planeta stallos Carol2.png vaya, otra cosa inusual, yo creia que solo habia 3 estudiantes de stallos, pero me equivoque, hay 4 Zoe.png que tiene que ver carol? Carol2.png los alienigenas que viven en stallos contienen celulas megneticas en sus cuerpos y su sangre es metales liquidos, asi que se pueden volber un metal completo en segundos p_setrus.png preparados neku.pnghelio.pngbell.png *se preparan* p_setrus.png listos neku.pnghelio.pngbell.png *sacan sus habilidades* p_setrus.png !ya¡ *cuando el profesor setrus dijo ya, helio se elevo po el aire con las corrientes ascendentes de las ventilas del piso, despues acumulo presion de aire en su palma y la lanzo contra bell* bell.png no me hagas reir *el golpe no le hizo nada* helio.png ¿que paso?¡ bell.png eso hubiera dolido si no hubiera sido porque me hize de hierro helio.png esto me traera problemas bell.png *rie* creo que ahora te atravezare con mi sword *nota: sword quiere decir espada* bell.png *antes de atackar recibe un golpe que lo derriva* neku4.png que te parecio eso? helio.png (se hizo de oro) Stalin.png oye saru, ¿como es que pasa eso? Sarume.png la sangre de estos chicos es de metales liquidos, pero diferentes, el de neku es oro, y el de bell es hierro, su corazon envia el metal a cada celula del cuerpo y estas se vuelben metalicas con el aire bell.png bueno, creo que debo dejar de jugar *su armadura crece y su cola se hace mas larga* neku.png oh oh helio.png no podremos con esa cosa neku.png deveriamos retirarnos? helio.png *mira una grieta en la armadura* no, tengo un plan neku.png bueno, dimelo helio.png necesito que abras mas esa grieta que le hiziste cuando lo golpeaste neku.png es todo? helio.png luego yo me encargare de lo demas neku.png de acuerdo neku4.png voy por el¡ *empieza a correr y se escuchan sonidos de metal* bell.png porfavor, no tiene caso *golpea a neku con su cola y lo derriva* neku4.png ahhh¡ helio.png estas bien? neku4.png !detras de ti¡ helio.png !ahhh¡ *es golpeado por la cola de bell* bell.png ya se rinden? helio.png*se levanta* antes muerto *sus ojos brillaban en azul celeste y grandes corrientes de aire circulaban alrededor de todo el campo de entrenamiento* p_setrus.png (no puede ser, ni los habitantes de windawn o skyon pueden hacer eso) *helio eleva a neku por los aires y luego lo deja caer hacia bell* neku4.png esto te va a doler mañana¡¡ *golpea la grieta y la hace mas grande* bell.png es es todo bobos? helio.png apenas *helio dirige la presion del aire a la armadura de bell y esta se rompe, luego bell se va antes de quedar completamente desnudo* p_setrus.png declaro como ganadores a neku crimbell y a helio aircut neku.pnghelio.png eso es¡¡ *chocan sus manos* *todos ivan saliendo de la clase cuando* p_setrus.png helio detente, el director tiene que hablar con usted helio.png ah? Zoe.png *julia logra escuchar eso y escucha al otro lado de la puerta del director* *en la oficina del director* d_cronos.png y cuanto tiempo creiste que no nos enterariamos? helio.png no queria que nadie se enterara de esto m_quimera.png si quierias mantenerlo oculto encontes no deviste usar tus poderes, nadie de skyon o windawn pueden controlar el viento helio.png lo lamento p_setrus.png aun asi, el decir que lo lamentas no te sacara de este apuro, asi que creo que el mejor castigo sera *en ese momento zoe abre la puerta con fuerza e interrumpe al maestro* Zoe.png porque tienen que ser tan duros con el, no hizo absolutamente nada mas que proteger a su mundo p_setrus.png el mentir para entrar en esta escuela es una grave falta señorita hoja verde Zoe.png solo queria proteger a su planeta de una explotacion en masa, si lo castigan a el por mantener a salvo su planeta, entonces castiguenme a mi por defender lo justo d_cronos.png señorita hoja verde, comprendo la gravedad de este asunto, el viene de hegeno y aun asi mintio para entrar en esta escuela, y aunque en algunos planetas la mentira se castiga con la muerte o destierro Zoe.pnghelio.png d_cronos.png temo decir que no estamoe s ninguno de esos planetas, asi que el mejor castigo sera guardar el secreto en la escuela, y dejar a helio seguir aqui *al oir eso zoe y helio se alegraron tanto que se abrazaron, pero despues se separaron por la verguenza* Zoe.png !director usted es el mejor¡¡ helio.png muchas gracias director d_cronos.png muy bien, asunto resuelto, ahora vayan a descanzar fue un dia agitado para todos Zoe.pnghelio.png si¡ *se van* p_setrus.png director, acaba de aprobar a un chico que minto para entrar aqui? d_cronos.png jajaja, claro, descuiden, creo que disfrutaremos mucho que ellos se queden por aqui *despues* helio.png oye Zoe.png si? helio.png gracias, por, ayudarme con mi problema Zoe.png ah, no es nada solo defendia lo justo helio.png la justicia solo se aplica en la injusticia Zoe.png bueno, no fue nada helio.png bien, *le da un beso rapido* te vere mañana *se va* Zoe.png oh? *julia se quedo con cara medio confundida, pero al mismo tiempo, le agrado lo que helio habia hecho, es como si un sentimiento de calidez apareciera cerca de julia* cap 07: claro como el agua *julia se despierta sintiendo algo en su mejilla, cuando se despierta recuerda lo que paso, que helio la habia besado* Zoe.png lo que paso fue real o fue una pesadilla? *como julia era nueva en la escuela, ya estaban todas las habitaciones completas, asi que el director la puso en la unica habitacion libre que quedaba....el armario de la limpieza* Zoe.png *estornuda* odio este lugar *despues* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png bueno y que es lo que esperabas si llegaste tan tarde en el año? Zoe.png algo mejor que el armario de la limpieza Keyko.png pero esta limpio no? Zoe.png para nada Carol2.png ahi se gurdan los utenzilios de limpieza Keyko.png debemos hacer algo para que julia tenga una mejor habitación Carol2.png ojala pudieras quedarte con nosotros, pero el maestro bas dijo que solamente podian ser 3 personas en un cuarto Keyko.png quizas podamos convencerlo de cambiar de opinion Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png ¿como? Keyko.png ya se nos ocurrira algo Carol2.png chicas, saben que clase tenemos ahora? Zoe.png segun lo que dicen los folletos, nos toca ahora la clase de m_bas.png !!!educacion fisica¡¡¡¡¡ *los chicos estaban alineados como soldados esperando que es lo que hara el maestro mas loco de la escuela* m_bas.png chicos, bienvenidos a su primera clase de educacion fisica, esta vez prefiero que trabajen en grupos de 2, asi que deberan elegir un compañero diferente al que ya conozen, ahora comienzen quiero verlos en parejas en 3 minutos¡¡ Zoe.png (pareja diferentes, veamos ¿a quien elegire, en esta clase hay 33 personas) Carol2.png enotnces somos compañeros? absalon.png si quieres *pronto casi todos tenian pareja, pero despues solo quedaron* neku.png helio.png Sarume.png Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png Zoe.png Keyko.png m_bas.png con que quedaron 6 sin compañeros, es un numero par, asi que los alineare neku.pngVs-Pokesofi-1-.png Zoe.pnghelio.png Keyko.pngSarume.png Zoe.png me me me debo poner con el en equipo?¡¡ helio.png esto no tiene sentido, puso opuestos juntos, yo soy del viento y julia de la tierra Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png yo me transformo en animales y este chico en metales, no combinan Keyko.png disculpa, ¿tu que puedes hacer? Sarume.png *no responde* Keyko.png hola¡ ¿hablas mi idioma? ¿o eres sordo? Sarume.png si te escucho Keyko.png (parece algo antipatico, mejor no lo hago enojar) m_bas.png en esta actividad deberan conocerse todo loq ue puedan hasta mañana, y mañana los enviare a todos a un planeta al azar donde deberan recolectar una especie mineral, animal, y vegetal del planeta *despues de la clase, los chicos se fueron con su respectivo compañero y empezaron a entablar conversaciones, asi siguio hasta la mañana* m_bas.png bueno chicos, se conocieron bien de seguro, ahora entren a la nave de excursion, para ir a un planeta que decidira la computadora *los chicos entraron a la nave, tenia la forma de una ciber libelula de metal, el maestro giro la rueda de busqueda y la nave se dirigio a un planeta* m_bas.png esta un poco lejos, asi que tardaremos 37 minutos helio.png entonces despues volberas a leafwood? Zoe.png probablemente helio.png que tan grandes son los dragones ahi? Zoe.png muy grandes Zoe.png sabes, antes crei que eras un cretino que era antipatico con la gente, pero ahora que te conozo, creo que eres una muy buena persona helio.png yo nuna te podre agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi, me ayudaste a quedarme aqui, me apoyaste en mi pelea, mi hiciste reir cuando la broma que te hize salio mal Zoe.png asi que tu fuiste quien atoro la maquina de hielo? helio.png oye, salio mal, fui yo quien termino congelado m_bas.png muy bien, ese es el planeta rivecean.png Sarume.png (!pero si es¡..rivecean) paris.png es un planeta lleno de agua Stalin.png apenas se alcanza a ver tierra m_bas.png cuando lleguen ahi deberan recolectar 3 especies, mineral, vegetal y animal, cuando tengan las muestras vuelban a la nave Sarume.png maestro, tenemos que cambiar el rumbo m_bas.png porque? Sarume.png ese es rivecean, el planeta del agua m_bas.png no veo ninguna razon por la que deveriamos cambiar el rumbo paula.png descuida, podremos con cualquier cosa que encontremos freya.png no somo unos inutiles mimados Sarume.png es que en ese planeta hay m_bas.png *interrumpiendolo*ya esta decidido y acabamos de entrar en la atmosfera ya no podemos retroceder *aterrizan en el planeta en una muy pequeña isla donde solo se quedo la mitad de la nave, la otra mitad quedo bajo el agua* Sarume.png (tranquilizate, solamente tenemos que recolectar 3 especies y listo) m_bas.png pues parece que quedamos en medio del mar, en ese caso usen las naves de exploración Zoe.png yo digo que vayamos por los delfines moteados, las algas petunias y las rocas arcilla suave helio.png estas pum de la cabeza, debemos ir por las gabiotas de alas azules, las flores miniatura roja y los diamantes opacos Zoe.png delfines moteados¡¡ helio.png gabiotas de ala azul¡¡ Carol2.png son tal para cual absalon.png estoy seguro que habia tierra mas adelante, posiblemente arena blanca y polvo brillante Carol2.png entonces vayamos haya *los grupos prontamente se dispersaron por el planeta, rivecean es un poco mas pequeño que la tierra, pero hay un 98% de agua y solo 2% de tierra* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png muy bien, ya tenemos un poco de pasto riveceano, ahora nos falta la especie animal, porque no vamos por una raya mango dorada? neku.png haz lo que quieras, yo unicamente estoy en el equipo para aprobar la materia, en realidad ni me interesa lo que haya en este planeta *de pronto unas cuerdas salen de la malesa y los capturan* Vs-Pokesofi-1-.png *con sarcasmo* ahora si te interesa? *en otro lugar* Zoe.png !ya dije que delfines moteados¡ helio.png !como piensas capturar un delfin moteado? miden 3 metros¡¡ Zoe.png y para que queremos una gabiota en la nave, solo hacen popo donde sea helio.png sabes que la palabra "popo" no se dice en una novela?¡ Zoe.png que podria ser mas malo que estar en equipo contigo?¡ *unas cuerdas salen de la malesa y los atrapan* helio.png creo que pronto lo averiguaremos *en otra parte* Keyko.png muy bien, ya tenemos la anemona caribe blanca y el coral abanico, solo nos falta la planta Sarume.png bien, ¿no sientes que alguien nos observa? Keyko.png pues ahora que lo dices *lo mismo pasa* Keyko.png si mentut.png vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui, un rivecean Sarume.png un riverante ¿que hacen en esta parte de rivecean? mentut.pngcomo sabes, mi especie comparte el planeta con la tuya, pero su mera existencia es detestable, por eso decidimos acabar con los riveceans de una vez por todas Sarume.png quieres rehacer la guerra del claro azul?